


Jeans

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "And now she really does want to blow chunks, because it’s James Potter, for God’s sake, and James Potter does not make Lily’s heart dance." Drabble. R&R.





	Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Jeans**

Stomach butterflies. Floating. Fluttering hearts. _Rosy cheeks._

 

He doesn’t make her blush anymore. _And it’s a good thing,_ she tells herself. _Why would I want to blush in front of my boyfriend? I don’t want him to see me embarrassed._ “It’s good,”� she says. “Damn good.”�

 

But it’s not about being embarrassed, she knows. It’s about caring what he thinks. 

 

She doesn’t really give a shit what he thinks. It’s easy this way.

 

He’s like her oldest pair of jeans. _Worn-in._

__

Easy. And she loves that, and she loves that he’s comfortable. 

 

He’s worn-in, and he’s comfortable, so why is she complaining? And then James Potter walks by, and she knows why.

 

“Oh, hell,”� she says, and she feels the butterflies. “No, no! Comfortable is _good_!”�

 

“Talking to yourself, you know,”� she hears the voice. “Is never a good sign.”�

 

And she’s about an inch off the ground. Figuratively speaking, of course.

 

“Thanks for the advice, Potter,”� she says wryly. And he’s still standing there, looking at her as if she’s got dragons flying out of her ears. “And now I’ll thank you for going away,”� she says, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“You look like you’re going to vomit, Lily.”�

 

And however grotesque the sentence is, she doesn’t notice. He’s said her name, and her heart is dancing. And now she really does want to blow chunks, because it’s _James Potter_ , for God’s sake, and _James Potter_ does _not_ make Lily’s heart dance.

 

“Yes,”� she says, as if it’s the first time she’s said the word. “ _Bye._ ”�

 

He scratches the back of his head, and he looks pathetically confused. Adorably, pathetically confused–

 

No, no, no!

 

“You’re cute, Lily,”� he says. “But you are _awfully_ strange.”� And he walks away.

 

And Lily’s face is warming up, and she could scream because if her boyfriend can’t make her blush, why should James Potter be able to? 

 

She pulls a compact out of her book bag, stares at her reflection, and drops the mirror in hopeless defeat. 

 

Potter called her cute, and now she’s a tomato.

 

When she returns to her dormitory, there is a package and a letter on her bed.

 

“From your family, I think,”� says her roommate. “You’ve got a gray owl, right?”�

 

“Yes,”� she replies, and rips open the letter.

 

_Lily,_

_Your mother never lets me do the Christmas shopping, but weren’t you looking at these in the window this summer? I picked them up, and I thought I’d send them early so you could wear them home next week._

_Happy early Christmas, darling._

_Dad._

 

She opens the package and dumps the contents onto her bed.

 

Jeans.

 

_I hate you, Potter_ , she thinks to herself, and rips off the tag. __

 

So, I needed to write something pointless. Happy holidays, everyone. Reviews would be swell. :)


End file.
